Forum:Motorcycle
what i want to see in the next DLC/BL2 is a sweet looking motorcycle to ride. I like the idea of the racer being so fast but having low armour but i think it needs more manuverability for its speed. I also like the idea of a single person vehicle so maybe all four people in a party could have there own. another thing i want to see is being able to shoot your own weapon while in a vehicle. Pleas write about other cool rides ud like to see 06:03, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I wanna Ride Badass skags and fly Rakk's Avatar Style.Eatingleg4peanut 16:57, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I wanna ride Moxxi. LOL, don't we all...... PSN: cjnewman lol it would be pretty sweet if say, the soldier had an alternate action skill that would allow him to spawn a two seater motorcycle, and maybe the character riding in back could use their guns, albeit without zoom, or much stability.. WhackyGordon 21:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) lol They need to make Scooter a playable character and his action skill would be spawning a vehicle while yelling "GET YOU ONE!". Also, his lines would be much better than Roland or anyone else (I swear if I hear "It's like Christmas" one more time I'm gonna go crazy). lol GruntMastaFlash 21:58, June 22, 2010 (UTC) i like the idea of passengers using their own weapons but i was thinking more of a panzer from david drake's Hammer's Slammers. one driver, one commander on the main (slow refire) gun, and two wing gunners (mulciber turrets, with the option to fire personal sidearms). single player would have rudimentary sight for main gun and turrets would slave to air cover. 00:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC) oh and i want the motorcycle as well. : Iridium FTW! BTW, anyone recall the Hammer Slammer's short story which AVATAR ripped off? In the HS version, the navi were monkeymen who lived in the trees, the home tree and spirit tree were just one tree not two, and the troops first used uber-nerve gas on the mother tree. -- MeMadeIt 01:23, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Cultural Conflict i just re-read that one two weeks ago. who do i have to kill to play joachim stueben steuben in borderlands - or any vidgame (talk about your gunslingers!!)? just point him out and by the blood of the martyrs i will end him where he stands. name him, 5th column flynt? mechaknoxx? midget mccloud? anybody. 01:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : I thought the Lancer was really disappointing as a vehicle, it could've been much better. I agree, a tank is needed for 4 people to make up for that piece of junk. lol Go figure James Cameron stole the story for Avatar. GruntMastaFlash 01:26, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :i think, to the best of his knowledge, it was original. 01:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : : : :flight vehicles would be sick. imagine flying to a remote location in the Pandorian mountains to find the origins of the Eridians. IbanezRokr 02:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : :the awesomeness of arieal vehichles aside, but i think before any other vehichles are added they need to fix the vehical phyisics, like being able to rub againsts rails insted of coming to a dead stop when hitting a wall at a 1 degree angle, make them less prone to be flipped a billion times by getting hit by a drifters spit then blow up, drifting in vehicles would be nice, and fix the brakes on the vehicles, it never stops fast enough and wen it does you do a compleate 180, but that aside back to areial vehicles, if there were gonna be areial vehicles then there would need to be like a new add on with maps TWICE as big as both the rust commons combined for them to be useful, and put a mini map on like the top left corner, im always getting lost Macscotty1 June 24 2010 11:30 am : :The interplay between an aerial vehicle and Rakks would be interesting. Maybe if it 'spooked' them from a long distance (from the engines or whatever) it would be fairly balanced - zip over the skags and bandits at the cost of flocks of Rakk.. Would work well if passengers were restricted to using their own weapons w/o scope. Beef the Rakk AI a tad an it could be an intense alternative to ground travel - faster but more chance of getting blindsided and downed.. Oh, and maybe an autopilot so it maintains heading/altitude if you need to switch seats to gun in single player.. WhackyGordon 20:29, June 24, 2010 (UTC) If there ever was an option for a motorcycle, it would need a sidecar. Then the second player could be the "sidehacker", and shift momentum for tighter turns (Sidehacking used to be an actual sport; look up the horrible movie "sidehackers", if you want). It would be fun, but difficult. :as a fan of MST3K, i can confirm this (the movie and the failed sport). 22:18, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : how about the same racer but when you activate the boosters on a ramp you fly then when you need to get down you just fly towards the ground. also if you jump out of the car going towards the ground it could a kamikaze effect to it.X-THE-MEX 20:15, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::i like it. simple, elegant, and it blows up! 20:21, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ::thanks the idea just came to me after i saw this post and the motorcycle would be sick as well.X-THE-MEX 20:29, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Kamikaze effect beast!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i would so love that make the game alot of fun. also it would be really cool if we could be on the side of monsters and racers and use our own weapons. Ghost X14 23:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :: A Motorcycle Glider that can explode if you eject, and glide around if you get enough air.. Either we're geniuses or idiots, but i'm very happy with that idea, so I guess it's in the eye of the beholder. Random idea - what if whatever vehicle it might be were stored in a capsule (yeah, like Dragon Ball) that could be carried in inventory/purchased at vendors. Activate the item to toss it on the ground in front of you and watch it spawn your wheels (or hover jets as the case may warrant). Heck, it could even be a class specific grenade mod for Scooter lol It's not like it would be hard to swallow - the vehicles already materialize in front of you. Seriously, it sucks having to try to carefully work your way forward with a car so you have a ride home when you're done. And a couple of Superbad Noxious Scythid spawning in a tight corridor is all it takes.. It's almost worthwhile to quit to menu after each mission, or have somebody join when you're done just to come pick you up lol "Hey dude, I'm somewhere in Rust Commons - come get me?" What about introducing a character that IS a vehicle? lol like a claptrap or something that can accomodate a co-op friend or two, maybe as an action skill. That would clear up the whole "It blew up" issue pretty nicely. And maybe to balance the added mobility, perhaps implement a boarding feature? Would def. help with the already way overpowered vehicle splatting everything. And it would be nice to have an alternative to getting splatted lol WhackyGordon 17:02, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hijack: yeah its been done, but I'd like to have that option and would be awesome on the Armory DLC. Mount: mount a charging alpha skagg. 19:26, June 28, 2010 (UTC) We have such good ideas as gamers we should make our own game seriously that would be beast Ghost X14 03:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, I can only create games in my imagination. if they do add a motorcycle they should a strong yet lightweight shield in the front so that if you hit someone you don't flip the bike or fall off. just a thought... 00:55, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :excellent! forward shield only so if you miss they can shoot you in the back. the bastards i like it. 01:20, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : :I like the motorbikes would be cool to see brick on a harley weilding a shotgun like in terminator 2 also I would like to see the lancer improved with a proper tank cannon instead of that awful two stage laser.if I was tempted with a new feature it would be the ability to kick it sideways (drift) and turn donuts like the bandits in fyrestone in :fresh off the bus. : : :there should be missions specifically made for flying cars and motorcylces.X-THE-MEX 21:42, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : :You should be able to use a devastator with rocket boots and gliding wings. :Then u turn into buzz lightyears giant brother, but not really you should be able to hijack devastators and teleport short distances.BLObOrt 16:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :I dont know why but my sig. doesnt connect to my page? any help? :: Since you don't bother to sign your posts, why do you need a sig? -- MeMadeIt 19:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC)